Playing Around
by shelbyyvonne
Summary: What happens when Nuriko attends a party at Mt. Reikaku, complete with Tasuki, Kouji, and loads of sake? He gets totally wasted and then wakes up in bed the next morning... And I don't mean alone. ON HIATUS.
1. It begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi and I'm too tired to come up with something witty right now. Don't judge me.**

**So anyway, although I strongly disagree with the theory that Nuriko is gay, in this story he is, okay? Okay. Don't judge me. Also, this story is kinda dirty. Not lemony dirty, but limey dirty. Yeah. Not at all like the kind of stuff I normally write, but in a weird way, it's the exact same. I dunno. It's 1:33 AM as I write this; I'm getting some pretty strange thoughts. Again, don't judge me.**

**--------------------------**

_Ouch. My head hurts._

Nuriko resolved to stay in bed untill his massive hangover passed, or at least passed a little bit.

_Note-to-self: _NEVER_ agree to drinking competitions with _ANY_ of Tasuki's friends _EVER AGAIN.

The purple haired seishi felt a slight nudge to his right, but took no notice of it.

_I am _so_ yelling at Tasuki for talking me into going to that stupid party. There were absolutely _no_ cute guys there that weren't named Kouji, Tasuki, or Nuriko. Stupid liar._

He felt the nudge again, this time accompanied by a soft grunt.

_Or at least- I don't _remember_ any cute guys...Come to think of it, I don't _remember_ anything that happened after I agreed to that stupid drinking contest with that stupid girl._

There was more movement, and out of the blue someone put a hand on Nuriko's bare chest.

_Eek. Cold. Wait...Cold...? Where is my shirt? WHERE ARE MY PANTS?!_

The thought of being naked in bed with someone was enough to make him go wide eyed, at least untill he realized how bright it was in the room.

_What if it's someone ugly?! EEW!_

He sat up quickly and closed his eyes, partly to avoid contact with any harmful morning rays and partly afraid to look at whoever was next to him.

_Oh Suzaku, please tell me I didn't _DO_ anything! Why can't I remember anything? Oh yeah. Sake. Lots. This sucks. Really bad._

Nuriko's thoughts were broken when a voice behind him mumbled something about "Helluva hangover" then greeted, "Mornin' sexy."

The seishi turned, still worried, and stared into a pair of crimson eyes.

Very _familliar_ crimson eyes.

Nuriko surveyed the person in bed with him with both horror and recognition, from the vivid orange hair, to the one-of-a-kind smile, all the way to the shape of the nekked body underneath the thin white sheets. Embarrassed, he lowered his head and began to twiddle his thumbs.

"Er...Did we...?"

"Sure did. An' ya know what? You. Are. Like. A. _God._"

Nuriko scowled. "Where are my clothes?" He asked irritably, and his alleged 'mate' waved towards the bathroom. He quickly snatched up the top sheet, wrapped it around himself, and started towards the restroom.

"Ya know, ya really dun gotta do that. Ain't nothin' on ya that I ain't seen...Or touched, for th-"

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out." He stuck his head out of the bathroom. "But I'm shy." He pulled back in.

"Ha! Shy my ass! Not tha way ya-"

"Oh my God shut up!" He stuck his head out yet again, quirked an eyebrow, then burst out laughing. "Oh my...You don't know I'm gay, do you?"

There was an akward silence. "Hun, yer not gay, _trust me._"

"Yes I am..." Came Nuriko's sing-song voice from the bathroom.

"Well if yer gay then why'd-ya sleep with me?" The orange haired woman shot back defensively.

"I was drunk..." He sang again. "Thanks to you," He added flatly.

"Oh, no prob. I had tha night-a my life, so come get me next time yer drunk."

Nuriko strode out of the bathroom, now fully dressed. After tightening his sash, he put his hands on his hips and glared. "Well that right there is a good enough reason for me to never drink again."

The woman shrugged, muttered 'Have it yer way, then', and took her turn in the bathroom. Not long after, she came out, fully dressed, and looked Nuriko up and down.

"Ya know, they say that bein' drunk brings out yer innermost wants. Whaddaya gotta say ta that, sexy?"

Sexy rolled his eyes and shifted the weight on his feet, feeling a bit akward. "I hafta say that it's a load of bullshit. You don't seriously believe that, do you?"

The woman grinned and leaned in close, her lips brushing against a blushing Nuriko's ear as she whispered, "Maybe...Maybe not..."

He couldn't help but notice that she was roughly a half a foot shorter than him and that her hair smelled like a sweet but sweaty strawberry (which, by the way, is an alliteration).

_Dude...you're losing your mind..._He thought as she was walking away, clearly attempting to be seductive- and it might have worked, too, had her target actually been interested in girls.

"Uh...Wait!" He called out as she was in the doorway. "Where do you live?"

This was enough to make her walk back, and she stood strikingly close again. "Why?" She asked, a smirk tweaking her lips.

Nuriko blushed again. "Cuz...uh..." _Dammit! Why did I hafta go and do that?!_ "Well, I dunno," He stated truthfully.

"I live here, at Mt. Reikaku. This's my room. BUT. You insisted on not usin' protection, so if I turn out pregnant I'm movin' in with you."

With those final words of wisdom, mystery girl left Nuriko alone in the room.

Nuriko sweatdropped when her words sunk in after a minute of confusion.

"Damn! I musta been totally wasted last night!" He left and began on his short journey to the palace, all the time muttering about how stupid Tasuki was and how stupid he was.

---------------------

**Moral of the story? ALWAYS USE A CONDOM. **

**XD I'm sorry I had to say that! I can't help myself. Don't judge me.**

**Now, be UTTERLY HONEST, at the beginning, if you thought it was Tasuki that he woke up naked with, raise your hand (and then tell me in a review if you raised your hand or not, cuz I really have no way of knowing.) If you payed attention, you'll notice that I avoided mentioning that it was a girl untill the "I'm gay" scene, and I made her look and sound like Tasuki. **

**But anyway, it's not over yet! Please review, because it has been proven that the more reviews I get the more guilty I feel for taking forever to update, hence I update sooner.**


	2. Typical Tasuki

**Disclaimer:See ch1. **

**Enjoy!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"No wait—So he's seriously gay?" Our mystery woman asked our blue noggin'd bandit.

"Yup. Gayest person I know. But really, I don't know that many gay dudes..." He mused, straining to carry a box of God-knows-whatsies (heavy ones) up the stairs.

"But he can't be!" She ran to catch up with him.

Kouji half-glanced at her, a skeptical look on his face. "Oh? What makes ya say that?"

"Be-_Cuz _he...well we uh...ya know...uh..."

"Out with it, blondie!" (Explained later.)

"We did it, okay?! Nuriko an' I fucked!"

This stopped the male bandit in his tracks. He eased his grip on the large wooden box and narrowed his eyes. "You're kidding." But the look on her face told him otherwise.

"Did he uh...ya know...tha whole _guy thing_?"

The redhead looked confused for a moment, then her face brightened, from pride or comprehension Kouji couldn't tell.

"Oh Suzaku...Where tha hell is Genrou?!" He shouted with a mega-grin, carelessly tossing his God-knows-whatsies down three flights of stairs as he practically flew up the other one, with mystery woman behind him.. Just as he turned a quick corner, he charged into the very soul he was looking for, grabbed him by the shoulders, and shook him mercilessly. "Dudebossman! Nuriko and Shana fucked!"

After a short series of lightningspeed questions, both men burst out laughing and started chanting 'Blackmail, blackmail!'--Untill Shana rounded the corner herself, shoved Kouji out of the way, and began shaking Genrou's shoulders mercilessly.

"Is it true? Please tell me it's not true!"

"Yeah! No! I dunno! What tha fuck?!"

"Is he actually gay?" She shouted, but practically whispered the end.

Tasuki-man grinned widely and nodded, while Kouji, who had a similar grin, yelled "Told ya so!"

Shana blushed. "Right. That sucks. I mean...I guess I jus' thought we'd really connected..."

"So I've heard," Tasuki replied, impossibly large grin growing larger.

After a short silence and a raised eyebrow, the three of them burst out laughing.

And once again, after many seconds of this loud laughter, Shana suddenly stopped and glared at the two men before her.

"Ya knew he was gay. Ya saw me hitting on him. Why didn't ya stop me?! NOW I'M GONNA BE SCARRED FOR LIFE, YOU ASSHOLES!"

Both men glanced at her, glanced at each other, and darted back down the stairs.

Too bad for them, the giant wooden box sitting at the bottom had long since been forgotten...-evil smirk-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nuriko walked in to the palace, finally, sometime around lunch. In fact, right at lunch.

The meal was abnormally quiet, which totally aggravated Tasuki, so of course he decided to take it upon himself to get a conversation started. Of course.

"Nuriko fucked a GIRL last night!!!" Ah ha ha, how typical.

The room instantly became filled with sounds of choking, spluttering, stuttering, gasping, and maniac laughing.

"Tasuki! Shut up!" The accused one screamed, furiously blushing. _How the hell did he know?!_

"An' she's freakin' hot-"

"Tasuki! You damn retard! She looks like youbut with boobs!"

At once, the room became silent. All the color in the bandit's face faded.

"Nuriko...dun tell me that tha's why-"

"No! I was freakin' drunk! Like you've never gone off and gotten laid while under the influence of alcohol! Really! Everybody takes relationships so freakin' seriously around here!"

The room remained silent, everybody staring at him open mouthed.

"It was _one time!_ Nothing changed!"

The only person who moved at all right then was Tasuki, who just shrugged it off and continued eating.

After what seemed like for-friggin-ever, Chichiri spoke up, trying to be supportive.

"Well uh...What's her name no da?"

This, of course, caused purpleheadchan to blush even worse.

Luckily, Tasuki spoke up for him. "Her name's Shana. She's one-a tha few chicks allowed in our gang, cuz she's jest plain awesome, an' she's some kinda special bartender. She can talk anybody an' everybody inta drinkin' until they pass out. Right Nuriko?" As he winked, Nuriko nodded.

"And so it had nothing to do with physical attraction, or anything! I was drunk, she loved me, and we..." He left the sentence hanging.

"Fucked?"

The purple headed seishi gave an exasperated sigh. "Yes, Tasuki! We fucked! Now can you lay off? Jeez! One time -just one time- and all of a sudden I'm straight, right? RIGHT? Well you people are all messed up! I. WAS. DRUNK. What do you not get about that?!" He snapped.

Hotohori lifted a finger. "Uh...Nurik-"

"WHAT?!"

"Uh...Nobody accused you of...uh..._switching teams_." (And a new phrase was born!)

Nuriko had no color in his face other than the deep red in his cheeks.

He was about to slam his hands down on the table when he remembered his strength, so instead he just yelled "JUST EAT!" And just left the room. Everybody else just glared at Tasuki, who just shrugged and grinned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Everyone is so OOC in this fic, it makes me laugh.**

**Ha ha...so I used OpenOffice for the first time today...I guess it IS better than WordPad...hmm...**

**In this chapter, you get to see how different she acts when she's not around Nuriko...or is it just how she acts when she is around Kouji? Lol. I was toying with the idea of making Kouji her own living personal journal, tee hee hee.**

**And speaking of "her", it took me forever to come up with a name for her. I wanted something that wasn't all prissy and girly (not gonna name any names), and quite the opposite: I wanted something badass. Cuz you see, I was sick of Japanese names, so I'm naming her something in english. Lol. Now at first, I was going to name her Shana. But then, I met this girl at my church with red hair...named Shana. It made me waver a bit, but whatever. Not like she'd ever read it, right? **

**And THEN, my friend Savanna brought an Anime Magazine to school, like she always does, and I was reading it, and they had an add for a new manga/anime coming out...And guess what? The main character was a total badass redhead female...and her name was Shana. **

**Good God!!! **

**So, after seconds of ruthless thinking, I went on Yahoo! Answers. Hey, YA saves lives, okay?**

**But...I got no good answers, or at least any that would fit her. **

**So I just figured "You know what? FUCK THE WORLD!!" And named her Shana.**

**So there was a long drawn out story. Yay! **

**Now here, I'm asking for some constructive criticism...There's something wrong with the way I write...But I don't know what...And when I say the way I write, I don't mean spelling or grammar or anything...but there's just _something_ in my writing style that I don't like, and that I think is wrong. So can somebody throw out some constructive criticism, please? Thanks a bunch.**

**So yeah...hope I update soon...lol. **


End file.
